wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Animated Wonder Pets in Paris: The Movie!
Animated Wonder Pets in Paris: The Movie!, also known as The Rugrats Movie 2: Rugrats in Paris and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Rugrats II, is the 2000 sequel to the 1998 film The Rugrats Movie that follows the continuing adventures of the Rugrats. In the film, Casey takes the lead character role as he searches to find a new mother. The film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Nick Jr., Columbia Pictures and Klasky-Csupo. It was originally released in selected theaters on November 17, 2000. Characters Present Edit Chuckie Coco LaBouche Chas Kimi Kira Jean-Claude Tommy Angelica Phil Lil Dil Spike Didi Stu Charlotte Drew Susie Betty Howard Fifi Mr. Yamaguchi Priest Lulu Wedding DJ Sumo Wrestlers Princess Dog Catcher Paris Residents Melinda (seen in photos and mentioned) Summary Edit ﻿Stu Pickles, the father of Tommy Pickles, is invited to stay in Paris, France to rebuild a robotic Reptar used in a play. But when Stu's child-hating boss, Coco LaBouche, attempts to marry Chuckie Finster's father, Chas, just to become the head of her company, Tommy and the other Rugrats must stop her from becoming Chuckie's mom...and maybe even get him a nice new mommy! Plot Edit The film opens with a parody of the 1972 drama film The Godfather with Angelica playing Marlon Brando's role with the babies calling her the "Bobfather" and her granting the babies' wishes if they do something for her in return. We see Lou and Lulu's wedding then switch to Chuckie Finster who has been without a mother his whole life. After standing alone watching the mothers and children together during a special dance, he wishes for his own mother, who died years earlier. Soon after remembering her, both he and his father Chas feel lonely, so Chas decides to head home since it's getting late. Unexpectedly, Tommy Pickles's father Stu is summoned to the EuroReptarland, a Japanese theme park in Paris, France to fix the malfunctioning Reptar robot he sent the park to use in a live show (EuroReptarland is first mentioned in the TV special "Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts"). Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Angelica, Dil, all of their parents, and Spike the dog, all travel overseas to EuroReptarland. He improves the robots by adding an easy control interface that even a child could operate. During the flight to Paris, Chuckie notices the clouds outside the plane and imagines some of them to be him and his Mom. The park's director, Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) is looking to become the new president of her bosses' company (once he resigns) with help from her assistant Jean-Claude (John Lithgow), but her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi, tells her the candidate he is looking for must "have the heart of a child". On the spot Coco says that she adores children and is engaged to a man with a child of his own. When she discovers Angelica eavesdropping on the entire conversation, she tells Coco about Chuckie and Chas. In exchange, Coco promises Angelica that she would get to ride in her own float as a princess in the EuroReptarland Parade with "matching ponies", her own fashion show, and she'll also be the flower girl in Coco's wedding. Coco then pretends to take a sudden interest in Chas. However, when she attempts to bond with Chuckie, there are little results. The Rugrats soon meet Kimi, and her Japanese mother Kira, whom Chas takes a mutual liking to. Kira works in the park as one of Coco's assistants and puts aside her own feelings for Chas to help Coco win him over, thinking she loves him despite her doubts. Kira explains the history of Reptar to the children, explaining that he was once feared by people but a princess taught them that the dinosaur was just lonely. Chuckie decides the princess would make a perfect mother, but his attempts to meet her (or rather, a clockwork version of her atop a "bolcano" guarded by ninja security guards and doors with frightening dragon-shaped knobs) fail. A performance of the story is shown at the park's theatre. After Angelica tells Coco that Chuckie wants the Princess for his mommy and plans to give her his favorite stuffed bear as a sign of his love, Coco steals the role of the princess during the show and forcefully hugs Chuckie on stage. Chas, ecstatic that Chuckie approves of Coco as a mother, decides he is going to marry her, much to the shock of Chuckie, Chas's friends, and especially Kira. On the wedding day, Coco has the Rugrats and Angelica locked in a warehouse where the Reptar robot is, with Jean-Claude to guard them and prevent them from ruining the wedding. Ashamed, Angelica reveals Coco's plot to the babies. Tired of being afraid, Chuckie decides he is going to crash his father's wedding with help from Tommy and the others. Coco tells Kira to destroy Chuckie's bear and certifies Kira's belief that she does not love Chas or Chuckie. She is determined to stop Coco from marrying Chas but she is thrown out of the wedding car. Using Stu's Reptar robot, the Rugrats stomp their way out of the park and across Paris to Notre Dame where the wedding is taking place. Angelica and Kimi both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the babies are pursued by Jean-Claude who drives a robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail. Pandemonium breaks out as the babies make their way to the cathedral, including being swung around midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, Chuckie takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the Seine River while saying "Over my Dad's Potty" (instead of "Over my dead body"). Chas, unaware of Coco's plot and kidnapping, stalls for time (so Chuckie can arrive) by reading his (and what he believes to be Coco's) favorite poem about the joy of children. Just as Chas is about to reluctantly marry an irritated Coco, Chuckie bursts into the church and screams out "NO!"; his very first word which Chas is overjoyed to hear. Jean-Claude appears and accidentally reveals that Coco was keeping the babies locked away and Angelica reveals Coco's plot to everyone, including Mr. Yamaguchi, who then fires Coco. Chas, who finally sees the woman that Coco really is, calls off the wedding. While storming out of the church as she's insulting the babies, Coco gets her dress torn by Angelica, revealing the back of her underwear. She runs away in humiliation, as tourists snap photos of her. Jean-Claude is chased off by Spike and his new girlfriend Fifi, whom he met on the street. Kira finally arrives at the church and returns Chuckie's bear. Chas and Kira reveal their feelings for each other and upon returning to the United States sometime later, they get married. Chuckie finally has a mother and a sister (Kimi), completing one of the franchise's longest-running plotlines. During the wedding, Chuckie is now the "Bobfather", with Angelica asking for new stuff for her doll Cynthia (a parody of the Barbie doll). The film ends with the babies and grown-ups having a cake fight and the camera backs up and a piece of cake is thrown at the camera and the screen fades to black. Trivia Edit The start of the film is a parody of The Godfather, with the Rugrats logo also mimics the logo of the original film. Vlcsnap-2018-05-20-16h26m37s590 Rugrats imitating the Godfather film's logo. The scene where Angelica steps on Coco's wedding dress, revealing her panties, stockings, and garter belt in front of everybody (including people with cameras) is similar to the scene in "It Takes Two", where the real Alyssa Calloway (having been pretending to be Amanda Lemmon) steps on Clarice Kensington's wedding dress (as she is storming out of the church, embarrassed). Clarice Kensington, the main antagonist of "It Takes Two", shares several similarities with Coco, including being a child-hater and a gold-digger. When the Reptar Robot approaches the church, the holy water rumbles with ripples, as a reference from Jurassic Park, when the water in the cups rumbles with ripples when the T-Rex approaches the tour vehicles. This is the last "Rugrats" movie to use the 1986 Paramount Pictures logo and the last "Rugrats" film to use the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo. Goofs Edit When Kira first calls Stu to tell him to come to Paris, the clock next to him says it's 3:03. Upon accidentally picking up the baby bottle, the clock is out of frame, and when it cuts back to it when he picks up the phone, it says it is 3:00. When Reptar's head falls off, it is shown crashing through many rows of seats. When the shot pulls back from the stage, the head has stopped in the first row. Coco LaBouche tells Kira that she wants Stu in Paris in 24 hours. After calling and telling them that he can bring his family and friends, the babies are shown getting passport photos taken. However passports, typically take 6 to 8 weeks to get back and therefore would not make the deadline. In the scene where the crew is on the plane, the babies are shown as being much larger relative to the seats than normal babies would actually be. It is possible (though not likely) that it was a small plane with small seats, but the adults are shown to be the same size relative to the seats. No one seems concerned or even notices that Spike is missing. When Spike urinates on the Eiffel Tower, we see it with a brick base. The real Eiffel Tower does not have that. When you see Chuckie just before his teddy bear is returned to him by Kimi's mother, you see him holding the bear already. When Angelica steps on Coco's wedding dress train causing it to tear, she is first seen stepping on it from a distance but as soon as it rips Angelica is seen directly behind Coco. Category:Films Category:Air Dates for Animation Category:Animated Films Category:G-Rated Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Films Category:2000 Films Category:Animation Movies Category:Lost and Find Poofy Poof Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions